Together
by NerdyAddict
Summary: This is my Olicity Secret Santa gift from tumblr It's Christmas eve and Oliver gives Felicity a "strange" gift before leaving him alone. He has an "accident" and an unexpected visitor turns up in the Foundry who shows him 2 possible futures... I am seriously no go with summaries but it's Olicity fluff, angst and of course a happy ending :)


**So I'm back guys, I promise this wasn't planned! **

**This is my Olicity Secret Santa piece that was for Gryffindor-red on tumblr, and now she has been given this, you guys get it too :)...  
>Before we get into it, this was written before 3x09 aired and I have kept it as if that NEVER happened because in all honesty that was too emotional, I'm still not over it (Though getting my own Olicity Secret Santa gift tonight helped a lot :D)...<br>Also if you recognise anything (there are Harry Potter quotes in here, I mean this was for my secret santa after all :P) I don't own it and it isn't mine...  
>I would like to add my other Christmas piece, Nothing Could Ever Compare, was written after this, so I'm hoping I didn't repeat anything because in all honesty I haven't re-read this since I wrote it and submitted so if they're are any repeated words, or lines I am SORRY!<strong>

**SO Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, or have a good day in general :) and I hope you enjoy this...**

* * *

><p>"What are you doing for Christmas Felicity?" Oliver asked as he stepped out the small bathroom, buttoning up his blue shirt<p>

"Er..." She couldn't keep her eyes from wandering, instantly feeling the flush on her cheeks "well I'll probably do what I do most years"

"Which is?" Diggle asked leaning against the wall in his suit

"Spend the entire day in bed, eating food, watching movies," she smiled to herself "probably going to go through all the Harry Potter series, they are a spectacular visual experience but I mean of course they don't beat the books... The images you build yourself" Oliver couldn't help smiling to himself, as he watched the woman he loved go off on another rambling tangent. He stopped when he realised the conversation had continued "What about you guys?"

"Well we're spending Christmas as a family, me, Lyla, and Sara" Diggle said his eyes glazing over clearly lost in images of his precious ladies "You guys are both more than welcome over at any point, Roy's coming too" he gave them a smile, as he crossed his arms over his chest "What about you Oliver?"

"Me and Thea are spending some time together, a Christmas for us, _our way,_" he smiled "but I'm sure she'll go out at some point, so I could always come over"

"Yeh me too, when I get sick of the bed that is" both men chuckled. Just then the door opened and in came Roy

"Aren't you guys ready yet?" He asked "Thea's going crazy, said that she threw this Christmas eve party for _all_ of us"

"We're coming" Oliver responded, Diggle nodded at him

"I'll go see if Lylas here yet" and he followed Roy back up the stairs.  
>Felicity pulled hair out of her ponytail, and gently brushed her golden locks. Oliver looked at her then; she was wearing a deep purple dress with a section of the chest missing. It hit him that was the dress she was wearing when he first kissed her. He closed his eyes briefly, trying not to talk himself out of it. <em>It was just a gift that was all<em>. He reached into the cabinet pulling out a bag

"Happy Hanukkah Felicity" she frowned as she span round to meet him

"I..."

"It's the last day of Hanukkah when you give gifts right?" He frowned still clutching the bag

"I guess so" she said staring at him "I mean, yes of course. I just I wasn't expecting anything, I wasn't expecting a present especially from..."

"_Me_" he practically whispered letting his head drop. _Of course she wasn't expecting anything from the man who kept pushing her away_ "it's just a gift Felicity, that's all" he handed it to her making sure not to touch her. She slowly peeled it open, a perplexed look on her face as she pulled out the ornate Russian doll

"Wow it's... It really is beautiful" she said slowly turning it in her hands, she gently placed it in her handbag "I mean not the best time to remember, I mean Russia, well what _happened_ in Russia" she grimaced at her own words, and Oliver felt the pang in his heart of those memories "sorry I didn't mean that... I just... Thank you Oliver"

"No problem" he said turning his back

"I best go upstairs, see if Ray has turned up" he closed his eyes at the mention of _his_ name "I'll see you up there" the sound of her heels on the stairs faded. As soon as he heard the click of the door, he turned to the training dummy and in one fell swoop he punched it, attacking it ferociously. He carried on regardless of the restrictive nature of his dress shirt. He hit one of the dummy arms when suddenly it snapped, rebounding and before his reflexes could catch up, sent him hurtling towards the fall. His head smacking the ground, hard.

* * *

><p>Oliver blinked, the lights of the foundry seeming much brighter than usual. He could hear bells jingling softly. He frowned as he sat up, his head aching<p>

"Well Oliver, it seems you've had a bit of an accident" a booming male voice filled the air, Olivers head bolted in the voices direction

"What the..." He frowned as he stood up; there in front of him was a man, not just any man. But a man, wearing a bright red suit, with white cuffs and collar. He had a big black belt around his middle and a red hat on his head. He had a long white beard and wispy white hair, with small half moon glasses perched on his nose. **Santa Claus**. He gave Oliver a warm smile

"You aren't meant to be down here I'm afraid" Oliver stated, crossing his arms over his chest "this isn't part of the party, that's upstairs. I presume Thea hired you" a bellowing laugh left the portly fellow

"Ah Thea, now she's an easy one. All she wants is to know the truth, to be part of a family that loves her" Oliver frowned

"She _is_ part of a family that loves her"

"Exactly" the mysterious man smiled "now you Oliver, are a harder man to pin point" he said stroking his beard

"I honestly think you should go upstairs and forget _everything_, you saw down here" Oliver said stepping closer, he didn't even flinch just carried on smiling

"Oh I can't do _that_"

"Why not?" Oliver snapped taking another step forward

"Because every good boy, well _man_ in your case, deserves a present" he smiled even more, his coloured cheeks seeming to make him friendlier in appearance. Oliver didn't hesitate in one fell swoop; he had him pinned against the wall one arm behind his back

"Who do you work for?" He didn't struggle or scream merely carried on grinning

"I don't work for anyone"

"Who are you?"

"You know who I am Oliver"

"And you know who I am and what I am _capable_ of" his voice dropped into his arrow persona. Just then bells starting jingling again. Oliver looked up, never loosening his grip, but he couldn't see anything. He frowned when he felt his hand tingling, as he span his head back around the man had vanished

"I'm here Oliver" he turned to see him stood by the computers still looking as joyous as before

"Who the hell are you, what do you want and how did you do _that_?"

"Ah I'm Santa Claus, or Kris Kringle, or Saint Nicholas, whatever you want to call me really" Oliver stood there expression blank "I already told you to give you a present, to give you what your heart desires" again Oliver stood there unfazed, unmoving "and magic Oliver" that was the final straw, Oliver couldn't help it he started laughing

"Magic… Santa… a present…" Oliver carried on laughing

"Yes to all of that"

"I really need to get you some help" Oliver said straightening up and walking towards him

"Ah you don't believe, that's fair enough, but sometimes all it takes is a little push" Santa snapped his fingers and it started snowing. Oliver looked around as the flakes fell from nowhere. There were no hidden machines, no possible way this was real. Another snap of his fingers and the snow stopped, as if it never even happened.

"I..." His head pounded "this isn't real, I must be asleep or something!"

"Even if you are, why not let me get you a present" Santa grinned wide "what would you like Oliver?"

"I don't know..."

"You don't know?" Santa frowned "not even in your heart" his eyes cast to the fern, _their fern_

"No"

"How about I show you then" Santa stepped forward and placed a hand over Olivers heart. The room started spinning, slowly at first, then faster. The colours all melded into one, it was if they were floating and suddenly the image became clear.

* * *

><p>They were stood in a house, one Oliver didn't recognise. It was large, nothing like Queen Mansion but not as small as the loft he shared with Thea. There were people and children Oliver didn't recognise either, the music was soft, playing Christmas tunes. He then noticed all the Christmas decorations scattered around, and that's when he saw her. <em>Felicity<em>. She was walking down the staircase, in a gold sparkling dress similar to the first time Oliver had seen her dressed up, however this one was longer flowing to the floor. But it clung in all the right places, extenuating her figure, empathising her chest and bum in the best possible ways. Her hair was cascading down her shoulders in beautiful waves, her striking blue eyes shining even more without her trademark glasses.  
>Oliver glanced at Santa then back to her<p>

"She looks older" he remarked, she didn't look bad for it, in fact it gave her a glow

"That's because she is" he watched as she reached the bottom step glancing around "5 years to be precise" Oliver could feel his heart beating faster as he watched her smile spread when her eyes locked with someone. He followed her gaze, _Ray_. He watched as the two spoke and he held his hand out, she graciously took it as the two span around dancing to the music. Oliver clenched his fists by his side, feeling the anger and hurt rising in his chest

"Why show me _this_?" He said facing Santa

"It's what your heart desires" he replied with a jolly smile

"No not _this_, not _them_"

"No, her to be happy" he replied instantly

"Felicity" he heard a male voice shout, his head snapped up to see another Santa, Oliver looked between the two

"Oh that's not _me_, he's just wearing a costume" Santa said with a chortle. Felicity excused herself from Ray with a quick peck on his cheek before running off with the other Santa, Oliver stood there with his head down "Oh come on, lets go see what they're up to" he said giving him a nudge. Without even moving they were in the other room. The scene in front of him threw him for a loop, there in the seemingly peaceful study, Felicity was perched on the desk kissing the other Santa

"But I thought she was with Palmer" Oliver frowned and Santa merely pointed back to the pair on the desk. He could see her engagement ring and wedding band sparkling in the light. _She's married_. "So she's having an affair?" he said in disbelief

"Just keep watching" Santa said, again nodding at the pair

"So I take it you're happy then?" Felicity asked her smile so big and bright, like Oliver had never seen before. The other man nodded in response before kissing her again

"Nothing could ever make me happier Mrs Queen" Oliver froze as he watched the Santa pulling off his fake beard, and clothes to reveal a suit underneath. Olivers mouth flew open as he saw himself, older yes, his hair starting to grey but with a smile so dazzling it illuminated the entire room. He glanced at Santa whose smile said everything

"So another baby" she said slowly, he watched himself as he slowly placed his hand on her seemingly flat stomach

"Hello little one, welcome to the Queen family" he said moving his head next to her belly

"Oliver I'm pretty sure it's the size of a bean, I'm only about 8 weeks so after Christmas I'll book an appointment. But we won't tell anyone till after 3 months, okay?" he nodded in response capturing her lips again, he helped her hop from the desk, and then the two left the room

"I'm... We're _married_, we have _kids_" Oliver couldn't help the smile that adorned his face

"Why so surprised?" Santa said softly

"Because of the live I lead. Because of what we do, there's no room for letting my guard down, for losing focus" Santa gave him a sad smile

"Come on" he said ushering him out of the study and back into the other room

"I'm guessing we don't live that life anymore?" Santa frowned

"Why would you think that?"

"Married, with kids, it would be too risky"

"But John did it"

"Yes but John isn't the Arrow, he-"

"The Arrow isn't one man anymore Oliver, he's _all_ of you, all the people that help, _the team_. You seem to forget that you aren't alone in this, you might be a leader but there are more people to lessen the load" Oliver went to speak till he was completely caught off guard by the scene in front of him.

He watched as he saw himself pick up a sandy haired, blue eyed little girl, no more than a year old. Felicity was stood by his side grinning. Both watching as two 3 year old boys ran around them, they were the double of their fathers and right on cue, Diggle and Lyla, joined them. They smiled down at their son playing with Olivers. Sara was close behind in her pink dress, her hand held onto another woman's, Theas. She was heavily pregnant, and Roy was by her side, his arm around her middle. It was then he noticed all the wedding bands, all 3 couples married, smiling together. He didn't think the scene could be more heart warming till he saw Laurel, cradling a blonde haired baby in her arms, engagement ring on her finger and Ted gently cooing over their baby. But the biggest surprise was when Quentin came over, grinning at his grandchild and Donna practically came flying through the door and planting a passionate kiss on his lips. He didn't even falter as he kissed her back, everyone laughed as the kids cringed.

Oliver couldn't stop the lump forming in his throat; he felt the swell of emotions at the scene before him, of the life he so desperately wanted. He looked at this family, _his family_, the one he could create, the one that had already started forming and he wanted nothing more than to be a part of. He looked at every person, every smile. There was no pain, not in that moment, and Felicity looked peaceful, happy and carefree. He even looked at himself, how whole he looked, how untainted and undamaged he seemed. Then it hit him, _this wasn't real_, he was damaged, he was tainted and that's why he could never have this

"This isn't the future is it?" Oliver said tearing his eyes away

"One of them, yes"

"What do you mean one of?"

"Our future, it isn't completely written, it's all based on choices"

"So what, my choices lead me here?"

"No but they _could,_ you know what choices you need to make to get _here_"

"Well what happens if I don't?" Oliver asked turning fully forgetting the scene around him

"Oliver-"

"_No_ what happens if I stick to the choices I've made"

"Oliver please, that isn't what I'm here for" Santa said his joyous tone slipping slightly

"I want to see it" Oliver snapped

"I can't, I'm here for the Christmas spirit not to show you, your possible futures"

"I need to know" Oliver said his anger getting the better of him, he took a deep breath "I just I want to know... If she's still happy" he closed his eyes before opening them again "_please_" he couldn't help the soft tone of his voice. It made him sound vulnerable, like he was child again. Santa sighed heavily, placing a hand on Olivers shoulder

"Alright, but I'll warn you, this won't be pleasant, it won't be fun" he gave a sharp nod as the room started to spin and fade again.

* * *

><p>Oliver closed his eyes this time, trying to get his emotions under control. He slowly opened them, to see a dark and grey sky. He looked around him, there were heavy tombstones, graves, statues scattered around<p>

"We're in a graveyard" Oliver said bluntly turning to look at Santa, and he gave a sharp nod "Why are we here?" He merely pointed to a figure stood by a grave, they walked closer and he could see it was Thea. He stared at her, she had a steel like quality about her as she lay some flowers down

"Thea, have you done sweetheart?" His head snapped up to see Malcolm Merlyn standing beside a black car

"Yes father" she said glancing his way, before turning back to the grave "I miss you" she said softly before wandering off

"What is happening?" Oliver turned to Santa

"You asked me to show you where your current choice leads you"

"Yes and to see if Felicity was still happy" he snapped back "and we're in some graveyard, doing what exactly?" He said raising his arms

"Think about it Oliver..." He looked around, _why was Thea here? His parents' graves were at the mansion, even if they didn't own it anymore, so why would she be in a graveyard?_ It hit him all at once, he ran around to the other side of the grave. His eyes cast down and he dropped on to his knees:

_Here lies Oliver Jonas Queen  
>Beloved brother and friend<br>Who did more for the city than anybody realised_

He looked up to Santa with tearful eyes, whose own jolliness seemed to have disappeared

"What happened?"

"Oliver I can't..."

"Please, what happened, where is everyone else?"

"You died a year ago…"

"In the foundry?" He asked with a shaky breath, he nodded "_alone_?" He nodded again

"You decided to go out by yourself, you were ambushed, you made it out and back to the foundry but there was no-one there" Oliver didn't look at him just stared at his own grave

"What about the rest... Roy, Diggle, Laurel... _Felicity_?" He hesitated

"Roy is still carrying on but he's alone, he's heading down the same path as you. John left Starling, too many bad memories" Oliver looked at him with pleading eyes "he and Lyla are still married, and they have Sara but he lost another brother when you died" Olivers eyes closed as he fought his emotions "Laurel, well she left Ted, she's still here but she never really got over Saras death, and when you died it got harder"

"What about Felicity? Where is she?" Santa nodded behind him. He span his head around to see her stepping out of a car, a wreath in hand walking tentatively to his grave. She looked older again but this time with no glow, she looked pale, her eyes red, her hair pulled up in a ponytail. He watched her as she placed the wreath down, noting the engagement ring and wedding band much different to the ones he had seen earlier

"Oh Oliver" she sobbed a little "so much has changed in a year, and I still miss you _so much_... I'm still angry, still hurt" she let the tears cascade down her cheeks

"She's married" he said slowly "but not to me"

"What makes you think that?" Santa replied

"The different rings, they aren't like the others"

"Ah very observant" Santa nodded "she married Ray, after you walked away and made it _very_ clear there was nothing between you. Ray and her were together 3 years when he proposed and married a year later" Oliver dropped his head his heart feeling crushed

"You should have told me how you felt" she said sobbing again "I mean other than in my arms... You should have come to the wedding, told me how you felt and none of this would have happened" she closed her eyes

"What is she talking about?"

"The night you died was her wedding day, you didn't go"

"That's why I went out alone?" He nodded in response

"You couldn't face watching the woman you love marry another man"

"But she was there..."

"She found you, she was angry that you didn't show up. You told her how you felt and then you died in her arms, your blood stained her dress" Olivers mouth fell open, he could feel the sting of unshed tears, of all those horrible emotions of pain and regret

"I'm leaving Oliver, Ray and I, we want a fresh start. There are too many memories _here_, we want to make it work but I can't promise it will. You were _it_ for me... And now you aren't here anymore. Goodbye Oliver" she placed a hand on top of his tombstone, and then slowly walked back to her car

"Is she safe though?" He said finally rising to his feet

"As safe as anyone can be really" Santa replied, Oliver frowned "there is always some danger"

"But she is safer than being with me, being with the _arrow_? Even if she isn't as happy she'll have a family one day right, and forget about me?" He pleaded with him

"Maybe...that's her future and her choices, but she can _never_ forget about you Oliver" he placed his arm on his shoulder and the ground started to spin again.

* * *

><p>Oliver closed his eyes, his brain full of conflicting emotions. He didn't open them again till he felt his feet on solid ground, he was back in the foundry<p>

"So what do you want Oliver?" Santa said with a grin

"You clearly know what I want but I can't have it" he dropped his head thinking of the family he saw, the life he could have

"But you've just seen what your heart truly wants, how it can work-"

"Yes but it isn't real! _**This isn't real**_!" He said shaking a hand at Santa "the life I lead it's too dangerous"

"You're right..." Santa said

"_What_?" Oliver replied in bewilderment

"You're right" he repeated

"Shouldn't you be saying I'm wrong?"

"Should I?"

"Well that's what you're here for?" Oliver frowned

"No I'm here to see what you want for Christmas..." Santa replied slowly "sometimes Oliver, what we really want, is staring us right in the face and all it takes is _one leap of faith, a little magic and belief _for it to become a reality" Santa walked over to the fern placed on the edge of the table, gently rubbing a finger down one of the leaves "look at this fern, it's flourishing even in the dark, because even here there is enough light for things to thrive" Oliver felt his heart beating faster

"But..."

"That's the thing Oliver, you will be saying but for the rest of your days if you don't do what makes you happy" Santa smiled softly "And not only that, sometimes life has a way of making things work... I mean look at Christmas, it is different for everyone; different religions, different traditions, different celebrations; some are happy, some are sad, it's all _individual _but one thing they all have in common" his smiled widened "It's about not being alone and that is _your_ choice... You saw what your heart wants and you saw where buts got you" Santa looked up at him "though ultimately it is always your choice" Oliver looked at the foundry around him, trying to figure out what he truly wanted, what all this meant. Then he saw it the broken dummy, the pain in his head returning

"Tell me one last thing" Oliver said slowly "was any of this real? Or has it all been happening inside my head?"

"Of course it is happening inside your head, Oliver, but why on earth should that mean that it is not real?" Santa said with a beaming smile "Merry Christmas Oliver" the bells returned and Oliver felt light headed, he dropped to the floor his eyes closing.

* * *

><p>"Oliver, Oliver" he could hear his name and slowly he opened his eyes. His back was cold and he realised he was lay on the floor, he blinked a few times to focus and Felicity was leaning close "Oliver are you okay?" He could hear the worry in her tone and see the concern in her features. He sat up and she leant back a little to make sure they didn't touch. His heart ached at how she did that, how they hadn't touched since that fateful night in the hospital "Oliver... Your heads bleeding" he put his hand to his head feeling the wet stickiness, and looked to see his dress shirt stained red<p>

"I'm fine" he replied standing up, without thought he pulled off his dress shirt, heading to sort his wound out by the medical bay

"Clearly you aren't if you managed to knock yourself out, you might have a concuss-"

"Felicity" he span around to meet her eyes, as soon as he looked into them he saw flashes of his _dreams,_ of how she glowed from pregnancy, how her face light up at being called Mrs Queen, at having a family surrounded by their friends. He closed his eyes briefly not looking back at her "I'm fine" he turned back to the mirror checking his wound, it wasn't bad, in fact it had begun to clot. He cleaned it, trying to calm his heart rate, trying to forget what had happened. Her face at his graveside flashed through his mind, the pain in her eyes, the hollowness in her, hurt him more than he cared to admit

"Oliver" her hand on his bare bicep snapped him back and he automatically stared at her hand placed on him. She pulled away under his gaze feeling flustered; slowly his eyes met hers "What's going on?" She frowned

"I was just… _thinking_" he replied looking away finishing cleaning his wound. When he turned around Felicity was stood further away, the Russian doll he had given her earlier in her hands

"Why did you give this to me?" She asked not looking at him

"Because..." He didn't want to lie to her, and after the events of tonight he could feel his guard wavering "I wanted to"

"But why?" She looked up then as he shrugged, her eyes gently falling to his torso and he saw the hint of the smile of appreciation she tried to hide "Thea told me" she said when her eyes met his again

"She told you what?" He asked in confusion

"About _this_" she held up the Russian doll

"What about it?" He said slowly

"About how this was one of the only things you have left from both your parents" he nodded

"Then why give something that means so much to you?" She asked frowning, placing the doll down

"You know why" he said in his voice just for her, she closed her eyes for an instant and he could see it. See the anger, see the hurt and his heart ached

"No" she said her voice high "you can't keep doing this, it isn't fair Oliver"

"I don't mean to keep hurting you"

"Well you do, you made it very clear about being alone, about not being with me. So stop with all this, _please_" she said fighting back the tears

"I'm so-"

"Stop apologising" she jumped in

"You know I want nothing more than to be with you" he said swallowing heavily "but I'm damaged, I'm scarred" he pointed to the discoloured, jagged marks on his body "And I don't want to tarnish you, I don't want to ruin your life. Ray… Ray can make you happy-"

"Not as happy as you" she blurted out "I know you blame yourself for a lot of things, I know you hold a lot of guilt, but you once told me" she took a deep breath "you're glad I went through what I did because it made me the person I am" he nodded slowly, a little awe struck she had remembered that "well I feel the same about _you_, and damaged and scarred, I've never seen you that way. We all have a past and I know yours is pretty bad, and my life would only be ruined if you _weren't_ in it but I know this is pointless because regardless of how I feel about you, you won't bother" he stood there looking at her, the memories of her stood at his grave heartbroken, and of her smile at him in their home, together with their family. She walked towards the stairs. Santa's words came crashing back: _all it takes is one leap of faith, a little magic and belief for it to become a reality_

"How do you feel about me?" He practically whispered, she stopped dead

"You know" she said still not looking at him

"I don't, you've... You've never told me"

"I can't" his head dropped to his chest, he knew now she didn't feel the same "because you don't want _this_" she span around to face him, gesturing between the two "and if I say it Oliver, there's no going back, that's it for me, and I'll be so broken... I" she stopped herself, feeling the tears rise

"I... I just want you to be happy" he said looking up, she stepped closer

"What is it going to take to make you realise, _**YOU**_ make me happy"

"Felicity I'm not the best at expressing feelings-"

"Really? Because you've done a pretty good job so far, with your round about ways of telling me how you feel" he stepped closer, it was the closest they'd been in so long. They could feel the heat and their breaths on each other's skin

"Felicity Meghan Smoak, I am completely and utterly in love with you" he said softly, before any time passed, Felicity was wrapping her hands in his hair, her lips melding into his and he kissed her back without a thought. When she pulled away she couldn't help licking her lips, Oliver was unable to keep from watching, and then a memory of her kissing Ray struck. She was smiling till it disappeared suddenly when Oliver's expression changed

"You regret it again, another but..." She said taking a step back

"No..." He took a step closer "I... I've never felt this way about anyone and it's taken…" he couldn't help thinking of Santa again "_tonight_, to make me realise I want _you, us_ and I know I'm too late, I know you and Ray are together-"

"Er no" she cut him off "me and Ray, we-"

"I saw you kissing Felicity" her mouth flew open

"It didn't mean anything" he couldn't help smiling at her choice of words "it was a spur of the moment thing, he's my boss _that's it_, he's coming tonight because he spends _way_ too much time at work and..." She took a deep breath looking into his eyes "he isn't _you_" he could see the honesty in her eyes "he could never be you" Olivers heart pounded in his chest

"You have changed my whole universe, and I... I've been such an idiot. I thought you'd have a better life without me" she placed a hand on his chest then, just next to his bratva tattoo where his heart lay beating in his chest. They both felt the spark "Felicity I don't know how we'll make it all work, I know it won't be perfect, I know things won't always be good, but if you would like to, I'd like us to start dating… again" he said it with all the sincerity he could, his voice soft and gentle just for her

"Does that mean no more walking away? No more maybes?" He nodded sharply "and we do this all _**TOGETHER**_"

"_Together_" he repeated gently, wrapping his arms around her waist, and hers going around his neck. He buried his face in her hair

"I love you too Oliver" he froze instantly his breath catching in his throat, he pulled back slowly

"You love me?"

"I always have" she whispered, his eyes sparkled like never before, as he let the fact that she loved him wash over him. He couldn't stop the smile that adorned his face

"The doll, it was given to me before Thea was born, when my parents had just gotten back from a business trip but had to go to a Christmas Eve gala. I thought they weren't bothered, they didn't care but Raisa brought me a gift. I always thought it was from her till I opened it, and in each section was a note. A note that said how much _they_ missed me, loved me, were proud of me" he glanced over at it placed by the fern, and couldn't help smiling "it was to remind me they cared, and loved me no matter where they were" he could see the tears in her eyes

"And that Oliver Queen, is your greatest strength, you might not always have the words but your gestures speak volumes" she gently kissed him on the lips "thank you"

"Does that mean I get to watch Harry Potter with you tomorrow?" She smiled broad

"Is that you saying you want to spend the night?" She said eyebrows raised

"I... Errr" she chuckled lightly at his hesitation

"Oliver you can spend the night, if you want to of course?"

"I'd like that" he smiled

"Well I think we should get back to Theas party first"

"Oh crap I forgot!" He said reluctantly releasing her, in search of a shirt

"I'll see you up there, you shirtless and me here, with us now a thing... Not the best idea" he span his head around as he watched her go up the stairs

"Merry Christmas Oliver" she said softly glancing back

"Happy Hanukkah Felicity" he replied. He quickly pulled his shirt on and suit jacket, but he stopped short when he heard the bells again. He looked around, unable to see anything till his eyes caught something in the fern. He walked over slowly pulling out a small silver envelope, he opened it

_Remember it thrives in low light.  
>Merry Christmas S x<em>

Olivers mouth fell open as he span around, searching the room, questioning everything about that evening

"Oliver, are you coming?" Felicity shouted from the top of the stairs

"Coming" he replied, feeling absolutely flabbergasted.


End file.
